The use of polyanions as anti-neoplastic and anti-HIV agents was investigated. Examples of these types of compounds are phosphorthioate oligodeoxynucleotides and the bis-naphthalene sulfonic acids (e.g., suramin). Suramin administration has been shown to cause elaboration of a heparin sulfate which is excreted in the urine. This heparin sulfate was isolated and its biologic effects characterized.